


something 'bout you

by Dragons4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, does it count as car sex if they're in the Red Lion?, for both of them, set sometime during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons4ever/pseuds/Dragons4ever
Summary: On their way to some recon mission on some planet, Lance's frustration gets the better of him, and their UST becomes very much RST.///Lance grabbed the front of Keith's chestplate and pulled him closer, so they were in each other's faces. "You really wanna know what my problem is?" he growled. Before Keith could answer, he powered on. "My problem, is a greasy, mullet-headed, stubborn, pretty boy dropout, who can't seem to keep his nose out of other people's business, bothering me about being pissed off about things that neither of us can control." He pulled Keith even closer so that their helmets knocked together. "You may be one of the best pilots and fighters in the known galaxy, but here's an idea: back off when people say they don't wanna talk. If and when I want to talk about how lame I am, I'll come find you, but until that happens, leave me be. I'm not so incompetent that I'll let it affect the team when it counts."They were silent for a moment before Keith stuttered, "P-pretty boy?"





	something 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in August/September but only just got round to finish editing it.  
> For one of my IRL friends based on her own prompt: frustration, boredom on a long journey in one of the pods/lions (for whatever reason you want), rivals to lovers, trying to keep quiet bc the radio's transmitting at some point and they really don't want the rest of the team listening in, A holding down B's wrists and/or hand over his mouth. Up to you how far they go, but I decree at least one bj.  
> Mostly written while listening to Dangerous Woman by Arianna Grande, which is also where the title came from.  
> Thanks again to C for editing.  
> Enjoy ;)

Really, they should have seen this happening a mile off. Stuck in the Red Lion together, flying alone for some reconnaissance mission on some planet, it should have been expected that Lance and Keith would get frustrated with each other. Granted, they'd been getting along a lot better since the whole musical lions escapade, so maybe the belief that they would survive in a single lion together was warranted, but still.

Deep down, Lance was not surprised that they'd both started snapping in short order. Disappointed maybe, but not that surprised. He did have a tendency to ruin the good things in his life, particularly when he ran his mouth.

It had started with a fairly innocent comment from Keith. "Ease up on your left handle, on runs like this Red can basically fly herself."

He could admit his retort of "I know how to fly a lion, _thanks_ " had, perhaps, been a little snappy.

Keith had snorted, which had dug a little shard of ice into Lance's stomach.

"I'm just trying to give you some advice. I've be--I flew Red for longer than you've been flying her," Keith said. "No need to be so pissy."

Lance almost said something about how Keith _wasn't_ Red's pilot anymore, so he could _shove off_ , but he bit his tongue forcefully. Lance could own to not always being the kindest person around, but he'd like to think he wasn't actually _cruel_. If Keith was hurting about not being in Red anywhere near as much as Lance was hurting about not being with Blue, Lance would never try to make such a comment.

Instead, he settled for a, "When I need your advice, I'll ask for it."

Lance could almost feel the force of Keith's scowl. "What's _with_ you today?" he asked. "You're being really pissy right now, what, did Allura finally tell you she was sick of your shitty flirting?"

Maybe on a usual day, Lance would have scoffed, brushed off the comment about Allura (who he hadn't flirted with in a long while, let it be known), and deflected like a champ. However, it seemed that today was not a usual day, or even half a good one, so he couldn't find it in himself to laugh it off.

Keith's comment only reminded Lance that he was only seen as the goofball, the flirt, the joker of the team. The one person who had thought something of Lance barely looked at him anymore, more focused on moulding Keith into a leader in his image (while also acting pretty strange, but Lance supposed that was to be expected after a second stint in Galran captivity). Really, he could be forgiven for being more than a little put out that he was being dismissed _yet again_.

"What's pissing me off, is that I've got some mullet-haired asshole trying to tell me how to fly, when his comments are unneeded, unwarranted, and unwanted," Lance growled.

There was silence for a moment. Then, through the helmet coms came Pidge's voice saying, " _Geez, Lance. What crawled up your ass and died?_ "

Lance tightened his grip on Red's handles, and ground his teeth together. Around him, Red rumbled, fire flickering way at the back of his mind.

The weakness of his and Red's connection pissed him off even more. Enough for him to hiss out, "Pidge, _don't_."

Pidge grumbled. " _Fine, asshole, whatever_ ," was the last he heard before the tell-tale click of the coms being switched off.

There was a full minute of blessed silence as Lance gathered his fucking shit, before Keith started speaking again.

"Seriously, Lance," he said, voice gentler than before. "What's up with you?"

Lance sighed and knocked his head back against his headrest. Glancing in his periphery, he could see Keith's hand on the seat.

"Nothing, just tired and cranky," he said, and it felt like a lie.

He could hear the leather of the seat creak as Keith gripped it harder. "It's not _nothing_ Lance, you don't usually snap at Pidge like that."

Lance turned his head to glare up at Keith. "Am I not allowed to have a bad day?"

Keith glared back."This isn't just a 'bad day' though, is it? We're a team, you need to tell us if something's bothering you."

The thing with that was, that Lance wasn't actually _sure_ what it was that was bothering him. Sure, feeling dismissed by his teammates sucked, and being rejected by Blue still ached something fierce, and then there was the weird-ass crush type thing he maybe possibly had for Keith, but...but those were things he could deal with, _had_ been dealing with for a little while now. He just felt overly irritable today.

"It's nothing," he repeated, surer that it was actually the truth.

" _Lance_."

" _Keith_."

Keith growled. "I'm the team leader now, aren't I? I'm supposed to know if there are problems so I can do something about it, but I can't do shit if you don't tell me."

Lance scoffed. " _You're_ calling _me_ out about keeping secrets?" he said, outraged. "Christ, that's such hypocritical _bullshit_."

Keith moved around the seat to meet Lance's eyes. "I've learned my lesson, and now I'm making sure you don't repeat my mistakes."

"Oh my _God_ , will you fuck _off_!" Lance cried, beyond annoyed that _Keith_ of all people was trying to sound so fucking _reasonable_ , like he actually _knew_ anything.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, rounding the chair some more to lean over Lance with a snarl on his face, when Red suddenly jolted, send Keith flying into Lance's lap.

Whatever had happened passed, and Keith scrambled to right himself, cursing colourfully.

"Fucking hell, Lance, watch what you're doing!" he snapped.

"That wasn't me!" Lance snapped back.

Red was jolted again, more violently, and Keith was sent back into Lance's lap.

"Christ, it's--it's _Red_ ," Lance gasped as he finally noticed the rumbling way back in his head.

Keith scowled about the cockpit, still sprawled across Lance. "She's pissed off that we're fighting."

Lance gaped. "You--you can still hear her?"

Keith glared at him. " _No_ , but I know her well enough to guess. Isn't she speaking to you?"

Lance looked away and glared at the controls. "Red barely speaks to me."

"Is _that_ what your problem is?" Keith asked. "Are you mad that Red is ignoring you? You know, you aren't the only one having problems connecting with their lion, you don't need to take it out on us."

That was the final straw.

Lance grabbed the front of Keith's chestplate and pulled him closer, so they were in each other's faces. "You _really_ wanna know what my problem is?" he growled. Before Keith could answer, he powered on. "My _problem_ , is a greasy, mullet-headed, stubborn, pretty boy _dropout_ , who can't seem to keep his nose out of other people's business, bothering me about being pissed off about things that neither of us can control." He pulled Keith even closer so that their helmets knocked together. "You may be one of the best pilots and fighters in the known galaxy, but here's an idea: back off when people say they don't wanna talk. If and when I want to talk about how lame I am, I'll come find you, but until that happens, leave me be. I'm not so incompetent that I'll let it affect the team when it counts."

Suddenly, the meaning of his word vomit hit him, and his face flushed and his throat dried up, thankfully stopping anymore nonsense from spilling out.

Keith was staring at him with wide eyes, though a little cross-eyed from how close they were. His cheeks were a fairly pretty pink, and Lance wanted to smack himself in the face for noticing such a thing in such a moment.

They were silent for a moment before Keith stuttered, "P-pretty boy?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Lance groaned, and in a moment of stupid impulse, he grabbed the back of Keith's head and tilted it so he could press his lips to Keith's without the helmets or open visors getting too much in the way.

He managed to miss Keith's mouth head on, instead catching Keith's bottom lip between his own. Keith remained frozen, and Lance only pushed his mouth against Keith's for a few moments before pulling away.

After a split second of silence, Lance blurted, "So. _There_. You and your stupid face are my problem."

He half expected Keith to punch him, or maybe strangle him. As silence stretched on, and Keith remained immobile, Lance started to sweat. If his death was going to come, he would rather it happen sooner than later. He was bad at handling suspense.

Slowly, Keith reached up and brushed his fingers over his lips, eyes drifting from Lance's to stare _through_ Lance into wherever his mind had gone. Lance had the brief but strange thought that maybe he had just stolen Keith's first kiss and short-circuited his brain--a flattering thought, but unlikely.

Then, without warning, Keith surged forward and smashed his mouth fairly painfully into Lance's, knocking their teeth together.

Lance cursed, but Keith didn't let up, instead pressing into him and cupping Lance's jaw. Keith had little style, but a lot of enthusiasm, and Lance was so goddamn thirsty for any sort of contact that frankly he didn't care.

Instead of questioning this turn of events, he kissed back, trying to corral Keith into some sort of rhythm, a push and pull as they kissed.

After a while Keith pulled away with a disgruntled sound, resituating himself to sit fully in Lance's lap, straddling him. Lance nearly started laughing as he was suddenly caught by how absurd this seemed, but was distracted in the next second by Keith pulling his own helmet off, then Lance's.

Without the helmets in the way, it was easier to meet each other's mouths, and Keith's hands slid up Lance's jaw as they kissed. In response Lance placed his hands on Keith's hips and closed his eyes as Keith hummed into their kiss.

After a while of the push and pull of chaster kisses, Keith slid forward in Lance's lap and pressed himself harder against Lance's front. Lance contemplated grabbing a couple of handfuls of Keith's ass, but was distracted by Keith suddenly swiping his tongue across his lips.

It was a little gross, but Keith whined when Lance laughed a little, and did Lance already mention that he was super thirsty for _any_ contact? So he simply opened his lips against Keith's and brushed his tongue against Keith's. Keith _groaned_ and pressed his mouth harder against Lance's, and _shit_ if that wasn't super flattering.

At least, he decided to take it as flattering, instead of thinking that Keith was probably touch starved and had decided to just let this happen to let off steam.

Lance indulged himself, and tangled one hand in Keith's hair to cup the back of his head, and grabbed Keith's ass with the other. Lance squeezed the hand on Keith's ass, and Keith _whined_ , pressing even closer. Well, as close he could with their armour still on.

Keith's hands took up lives of their own, constantly moving. One moment they would be running through his hair, then there would be fingers stroking over his face, then hands rubbing along his arms, and neck, and back, before going back to his hair.

Another squeeze to Keith's behind inspired him to roll his hips down into Lance's, and that was how Lance started to get hard, still seated in the Red Lion as they flew towards a mission.

" _Lance_ ," Keith breathed into Lance's mouth, as both his hands grabbed Keith's ass to help him move, and _shit_ , if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

As Lance guided Keith into a slow but steady rhythm, yet again, Keith's mouth left Lance's and began to trail across his jaw to his neck. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Lance's skin, letting small sounds escape him.

Lance sighed when Keith took his earlobe between his lips, definitely hard now. He was pretty sure he could feel Keith's hardness, but through the suits, he wasn't entirely sure.

Experimentally, Lance thrust his hips up to meet a roll of Keith's, and _damn_ that felt good. Even better than the friction was the _sound_ Keith made, something breathless and deep.

"Fuck, _Lance_ ," Keith moaned, _right in his ear_ , and **wow** , he was _not_ prepared for that.

A shiver ran straight down Lance's spine, making his hips jerk up unexpectedly, which apparently Keith appreciated. _Loudly_.

Lance pressed his face to Keith's neck and groaned, trying to kiss and suck at the skin he could get at, which was mostly under Keith's jaw, thanks to the high neck of the Paladin suit. Lance nipped at the corner of Keith's jaw and Keith gasped, grabbing at Lance's hair as he swivelled his hips in Lance's lap.

With a groan, Lance was pulled back from Keith's neck and into a sloppy kiss. Objectively, it was way too wet, and Keith seemed to have no sense of rhythm outside of battle, but Lance was giving less and less of a shit about overall objective quality, when he could feel heat winding up in his abdomen.

Unfortunately, it was the thought of _shit, I'm gonna cum in my pants like a virgin_ that snapped him out of whatever heat had taken him over. He was making out and getting off with _Keith_ , in the _Red Lion_ , on their way to a _very important mission_. Less than half an hour ago he was arguing with Keith about stupid shit, and now he was _this close_ to getting off to off-beat grinding. He didn't even know if Keith _liked_ him beyond being a comrade, or whatever.

He grabbed Keith by the shoulders and pushed his back a little. "Wait, wait, wait," Lance said, and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep, calming breath. "Let's-let's just slow down for a moment, yeah?"

Keith blinked at him, clearly confused, and a little worried.

"I--OK," Keith said, and swallowed. "Is-is this too fast?"

Lance quirked an awkward smile. "A little? Maybe? I just, um, I'd just like to know where we stand. Before we--before we go further. _If_ we go further, I mean," he amended quickly.

Keith's eyebrows drew together. "Oh, um, OK?"

Lance swallowed dryly. "So, uh, I like you. _Like_ like you, I mean. So, this _could_ be a one time thing? But I'd rather not. Just do this once." He rubbed the back of his head and felt his cheeks burn. "If you're down for dating. Me. Dating _me_."

Keith's lips curled in a little crooked smile. "Well, yeah, duh? I figured that was the case." He paused, then added hurriedly, "I _like_ like you too. Obviously." He blushed. "I thought we were on the same page."

Lance swallowed again, but couldn't help his grin. "It wasn't obvious to me, so, uh, no, we weren't. Let's agree to use our words from now on." He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him back against him. "Probably know this, but I'm pretty dense. Sometimes. _Only_ sometimes."

Keith snorted and put his arms around Lance's neck. "A bit more than _sometimes_ , I think."

"Yeah, but you like me anyway, so, I win."

Keith laughed, which was a sound Lance vastly appreciated, having heard way too little of it in the past few months. He felt oddly satisfied, and even proud to have been the one to pull it out of Keith.

They relaxed into a minute of quiet, just looking at each other, tracing each other's face with their eyes. Keith's cheeks were still a pretty pink, and his lips were red and a little swollen from kissing, which made Lance even prouder. His hair was a little disheveled, but could probably be passed off as bad helmet hair.

Lance had no idea how he himself looked, but Keith seemed to like it well enough, because he leaned in close and whispered, "I want to kiss you."

" _Yes_ ," Lance simply said, and closed his eyes as Keith closed the final distance between their lips.

It was still sloppy, and wet, and a bit of mess, but with the knowledge that Keith actually _liked_ him, seemed to _want_ him, Lance felt like a weight had been lifted. What he had previously enjoyed almost guiltily, he could enjoy freely, safely knowing that Keith actually really honestly wanted to suck face with him.

Keith kissed him for a bit, then started pressing kisses all over Lance's cheeks and jaw.

"I wanna start grinding again," he said between kisses.

Wow, OK, Keith was taking "use your words" very seriously. Excellent, cool, _fantastic_.

Instead of answering, Lance grabbed his ass again and reinstated their previous rhythm.

Keith groaned, pressing his cheek to Lance's as he breathed, " _oh fuck_ ," much to Lance's everlasting smugness.

"Good?" Lance asked teasingly, pressing a chaste kiss to Keith's cheek.

" _Yes_ , are you kidding me?" Keith said, starting to pant. "So good, _so good_."

Lance laughed, a little helplessly, and Keith whined, pressing down harder in protest. Lance choked a little.

"OK, _fuck_ ," he breathed, rolling back up against Keith.

Keith continued to pant, and moan lowly against Lance's face, kissing him often. Lance tried to kiss him in return, but was getting pretty distracted by how quickly he was getting wound up towards his orgasm.

"Keith, Keith," he huffed. "'m not gonna last long," he warned.

Keith immediately stilled and pulled back a little, and Lance instantly worried he'd done the wrong thing, and was on the verge of apologising when Keith spoke before he could.

"I want to suck you off," he said bluntly.

Lance choked again. "Oh shit, OK, OK, fuck."

Keith broke into a grin as soon as Lance spoke. He cupped Lance's face and looked into his eyes hopefully. "Yes?"

Lance barely stopping himself from laughing again. "Yeah, yes, if you wanna?" Keith nodded. "Fuck, OK, yeah, if you--yes."

Keith kissed him deeply once more, then clambered off of his lap. He kneeled between Lance's legs, pushing on his thighs to spread them a little wider.

Lance watched him eagerly, and Keith gave him a bashful grin. Keith unbuckled Lance's belt, and let it fall to the seat. Then he started tugging on the pants of the space suit. When they had first become paladins, Lance had been a little skeptical of a suit that was meant to protect them in a vacuum being in two parts, no matter what Allura said about advanced fabrics that sealed together, but now he was thankful that he didn't have to wrestle his way out of armour and a body suit.

Keith pulled on the pants, unsealing them from the top, and Lance raised his hips so they could be pulled down to his thigh guards. His erection was obvious through his briefs, bulging against the fabric.

Biting his lip, Keith ran a gloved hand over Lance's crotch, pulling a hiss from between Lance's teeth. He leaned in a kissed the covered head, and Lance felt his abdomen contract. Shit, he really was so fucking thirsty, he'd probably come in point five seconds. He grabbed the armrests of the pilot chair in an effort not to grab Keith.

Keith pressed a couple of gentle kisses to Lance's dick through his underwear, then leaned back again so he could tug them down. Lance's dick sprang forward, like some cosmically awful version of a jack-in-the-box. Lance tightened his hold on the armrests, and tried not to curl up in embarrassment.

He may have fooled around a bit in the Garrison, and made out _a lot_ , but most getting offs happened with clothes on. He'd only had sex once, in the dark, tipsy off illegal alcohol. Having his dick out in the open like this, right in front of someone he actually had a Feeling for felt far more revealing than it probably should have.

Keith eyed his cock hungrily, and Lance almost made a comment before Keith ran gloved fingers teasingly up the side. A shudder ran up Lance's spine, and he bit back an embarrassing noise. Keith watched him, as he took Lance's dick in hand, eyes bouncing from his dick to his face and back again, gauging his reactions.

Slowly, Keith started pulling his hand up and down, holding a fairly loose grip, keeping the lack of lube in mind probably. Lance hummed and leaned back in the chair, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

After a bit, Lance said, "I thought you said you wanted to-to suck me off."

Keith scowled a little up at him. "I'm building up to it."

"We, uh, we don't exactly have a lot of time," Lance said.

Keith huffed, blushed a little brighter, and shifted on his knees, but said nothing in return.

Lance almost reminded him that he didn't actually have to blow him if he'd changed his mind, but all thoughts stopped as Keith leaned down and sucked the head of Lance's cock straight into his mouth.

" _Fuck_!" Lance yelled, throwing his head back, hips jerking up uncontrollably. Keith pulled back off and Lance choked, "Fucking Christ, what the fuck."

"Try not to move so much," Keith told him with a pout.

"Give me some fucking warning," Lance replied, trying to regain his bearings.

Keith sighed, like Lance was just being an idiot, but Lance couldn't complain, because then Keith was licking up the underside of his dick, tongue hot and wet and really fucking nice. Lance gasped, and Keith did it again, smiling again as he watched Lance squirm.

"Good?" Keith asked after he flicked the tip of his tongue along the head.

Lance nodded, unable to look away from Keith's mouth so close to his dick. "Yeah, yes, _very_."

Keith smirked, and pressed his lips to the side of his cock, maintaining eye contact, even fluttering his eyelashes a little.

"Shit, Keith," Lance breathed, digging his fingertips into the armrests. Fuck, Keith had such pretty eyes, such pretty eyes looking up at him as he licked his dick.

Keith hummed and gave his dick a few more long licks, before turning his attention to the weeping head. Lance watched in anticipation as Keith tilted his cock a little so it was easier for Keith's tongue to reach the slit at the top. He licked a little bead of precum from it, humming again at the taste. If Lance had been with it a bit more, he might have questioned if his precum had actually tasted good enough to warrant such a reaction. However, Lance was not really with it at all, and was instead pretty over the moon that Keith seemed to like the taste of him.

Keith flicked his tongue over Lance's head a few times, before taking it back between his lips for a quick and hard suck. Lance choked on his breath, and clenched his thighs and abdomen to stop himself from thrusting his hips involuntarily.

He barely realised that he had slammed his eyes shut until Keith pulled off his dick with a lewd pop and whined, "Please look at me, Lance, I want to see you."

Lance was helpless to do anything but comply. When he met Keith's gaze again, he felt heat pulse through him in response to the desperate and open look on Keith's face. His abdomen flexed again, and his mouth dried out a little as he panted with a hanging jaw.

"You can put your hands on my head, you know," Keith said lowly, flicking his tongue over the tip of Lance's dick. "Just try not to choke me."

Lance peeled his hands off the armrests and gently cupped the back of Keith's head. "You're a goddamn tease," he croaked.

Keith had the audacity to laugh. "You were the one to say _use your words_."

Lance wanted to demand Keith stop messing about, to tell him to take as much as he could into his mouth and suck and suck until Lance said enough, but the words wouldn't leave his throat. However, as though he could read his mind, Keith wrapped his lips back around his cock and slowly started to slide down. Lance tangled his fingers in Keith's hair and groaned lowly as heat gradually engulfed just over half of his dick.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Keith started to bob his head, tugging on the part of Lance's cock that he didn't take in his mouth with his hand. Keith's other hand grabbed Lance's thigh, to help balance or maybe to keep Lance down, Lance wasn't actually sure.

" _Ooohhhh_ ," Lance crooned, rubbing the back of Keith's head gently with one hand, and pushing Keith's bangs back with the other. " _Baby_ , that feels _good_."

Keith looked up at Lance, and Lance was nearly bowled over by that wonderful image of Keith with his hair pulled back and dick half in his mouth.

" _Shit_ ," he hissed. "You look so good, baby. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth."

As the words fell from his mouth, Lance felt mortified, expecting Keith to pull away and tell him off for being a dirty, terrible pervert. Instead, Keith closed his eyes and moaned, speeding up the bobbing of his head a little.

" _Oh shit, fuck_ , you like that?" Lance asked, a little incredulous and a lot turned on. Keith moaned again, and it buzzed straight up Lance's spine. "You like being told how good you look on your knees for me? How gor-gorgeous you are sucking me off?"

Keith _whined_ around his dick, and Lance keened. Keith began to move quickly, losing his rhythm and getting messier, spit starting to leak from his lips and slide down Lance's dick. This made the jerking of his hand a little nicer, and didn't really detract from the _awesome_ blowing he was receiving.

"Fuck, _Keith_ , that feels so good," Lance groaned, stroking Keith's hair. "You take it so well."

Keith actually shuddered at that, and Lance suddenly felt himself propelled towards the edge of his orgasm.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh, _Keith_ , 'm gonna cum soon," Lance said helplessly, toes curling in his shoes. "Baby, I'm gonna cum."

Keith started _slowing_ at that, and Lance almost begged him to speed back up, but he started taking more of Lance's dick in, making his way closer and closer to the base. Lance could only pant as he watched Keith's progress, losing whatever words he had prepared. The noises Keith's mouth made, the slick sound of his dick moving in and out of Keith's swollen lips, the sound of him swallowing, audible even over the thundering in Lance's ears.

" _Oh Christ, oh fuck, oh God, oh shit_ ," he started whispering, over and over, unsure if he was even still speaking English or if he was slipping back into Spanish.

Without warning, Keith pulled all the way back, then forced himself all the way to the base, nose brushing Lance's pubic bone. Lance stopped speaking, barely able to _breathe_ as Keith's throat contracted as he swallowed.

Keith looked up at Lance from under his lashes, eyes so wide and _pleading_ , like making Lance cum would make him the happiest person in the known universe. Which finally pushed Lance over the edge, catapulting him into the next galaxy.

"Keith, _fuck, **yes**_!"

The noise that was ripped from Lance's throat probably rose through an octave or two that he shouldn't have been able to reach anymore, but he couldn't care less. There were stars being born behind his eyes as he came in Keith's throat, and he gasped and sobbed as Keith swallowed around him.

Slowly, Keith pulled off Lance's dick once the spurting had finished, breathing heavily. Lance felt boneless, trying to catch his breath as well, and he watched as Keith sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Was that good?" Keith asked hoarsely.

" _That_ ," Lance panted, "was the best goddamn thing I have ever experienced."

Keith grinned and lay his head against Lance's knee. "'m glad."

"Once I catch my breath, Imma blow you too," Lance said, grinning in return.

Keith rubbed Lance's leg soothingly. "You don't have to."

Lance managed to push himself forward so he could lean down and kiss Keith's forehead. "I know, but I want to make you feel good." He pulled back and grinned, pushing Keith's bangs back again. "As otherworldly good as you made me feel."

A blush spread across Keith's cheeks again. "Can I kiss you again, first?"

"You can kiss me whenever you want, as many times as you want," Lance said.

Keith pushed himself to his feet and climbed back into Lance's lap, pausing long enough to let Lance tuck himself back into his underwear. Straddling him again, he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pressed his lips to Lance's with a hum. Lance slowly ran his hands over Keith's lower back as they kissed, moving down to hold his ass as Keith introduced his tongue.

The last of his cum in Keith's mouth made the kiss a bit salty and a little bitter, but Lance found it kind of hot. A lot hot actually. As hot as knowing that Keith was still hard against his hip. As Keith applied more pressure against his mouth, the kiss started heating up, and he started moving his hips to find any sort of friction.

"Mmm, baby, hang on," Lance breathed against Keith's mouth.

Keith whined and peppered kisses around Lance's mouth and along his jaw.

Lance tried to huff irritably, but it came out very fondly. "Keith, babe, hold up a tick."

Keith pulled back with a pouty frown, and Lance only grinned, endlessly amused at how ridiculous Keith was being.

"I promise I'll take care of you, don't worry," Lance said teasingly. "Stand up for a sec."

Keith got back on his feet, and Lance pushed him back a few steps as he rose too. Keith stopped moving, clearly expecting Lance do as well, and was visibly surprised when Lance continued to push him back towards the controls console. He nearly fell backwards onto the console, and was only stopped by Lance grabbing his waist.

"I wanna do it here, against the controls," Lance murmured against Keith's lips. Then he kissed Keith again, sliding his tongue in when Keith gasped.

Lance kept Keith just slightly overbalanced, forcing Keith to cling to him. Keith whined and clutched Lance's biceps as Lance nipped at his lower lip.

Lance kept one hand pressed to the small of Keith's back, holding him steady, and pulled the other round front to palm at Keith's erection. Keith gasped again, straight into Lance's mouth, which Lance eagerly swallowed.

He rubbed over Keith's bulge slowly, starting with light pressure and gradually getting harder. Keith whined and moaned, squirming and trying to buck his hips into Lance's hand to get more pressure and friction.

" _Lance_ ," Keith cried. "You-you said you wanted to--"

"Shhhh," Lance said, peppering chaste kisses along Keith's jaw. "I'll get there, don't worry."

"Ugh, _you_ were the one who said we didn't have ti- _hime, ahn_ ," Keith tried to say, but the end got mangled by a moan as Lance squeezed the shape of Keith's dick he could feel through the suit.

"I just want to enjoy this," Lance said, and then sighed dreamily against Keith's cheek. "I thought about this a lot, you know. Us, in the Red Lion, scrambling about like the horny teenagers we are, trying to get off. I thought about sucking you off in the pilot's chair, but you beat me to that." Keith stifled a whine, and shook in his arms.

Lance grinned wickedly and turned his head slightly so he could reach Keith's ear. "You really like the thought of getting off in _our_ lion, don't you?" he whispered roughly. Keith let out a keen. "I'm gonna blow you against the dashboard, and whenever I fly Red, I'll be thinking of you, and when you take Red back, you'll be thinking of me. You'll think of me, and no one else."

Keith made a high, needy sound and bucked his hips desperately against Lance's hand. " _Fuck, **Lance** , _please-" he started pawing against Lance's shoulders "-please please _please_ \--"

Lance huffed a little laugh, both incredulous that he had somehow managed to say all those things with an even voice and straight face, and slightly amused by how quickly Keith had been reduced to whiny putty. Also massively turned on again, of course, because _fuck_ , Keith was lethal.

He hushed Keith again, murmuring "I gotchu babe, I gotchu", then started fiddling with Keith's belt single handed.

Somehow Lance managed to get Keith's belt undone, and it fell to the floor with a noise neither of them heard. Keith whimpered as Lance pulled at the seam of his suit's top and bottom, wiggling his hand in to get to Keith's underwear, and then under it to Keith's dick. Lance wrapped his fingers around it and Keith tipped his head back with a moan, still slightly overbalanced and still clutching at Lance, though now holding onto the back of his neck.

Lance tugged on Keith's erection a few times, before he huffed and pulled his hand away. Keith immediately pulled his head forward to stare pleadingly at Lance.

"W-wait, don't stop!"

Lance snickered. "Relax baby," he teased. "I'm just--"

He cut himself off by biting at the fingertips of his own glove to start pulling it off. Keith inhaled sharply, and watched, enraptured, as he was somehow able to pull his glove off with his teeth. Lance let it dangle from his mouth for a moment, and wiggled his eyebrows which got Keith to giggle, before he took it out of his mouth and tossed it somewhere behind him.

Maintaining eye contact with Keith, he licked his hand, trying to get it as slick as he could, before wiggling it back into Keith's pants. Keith squirmed and sighed as he took ahold of his cock again and began to pump. Spit may have not been the best lube, but it got the job done well enough.

"'s that good for you, baby?" Lance asked breathlessly.

" _Yesss_ ," Keith hissed, letting his eyes fall half shut and his head tilt back again. "So good."

Lance started pressing kisses to Keith's jaw again, open mouthed and wet. Keith let out a low moan as Lance maintained a sedate pace, squeezing on the upstroke and lessening his grip on the downstroke. Keith started to arch his back, and Lance continued to loom over him, now nipping again at the corner of Keith's jaw. At some point the bend became a little much, and Keith put a hand down behind him to keep himself steady.

There was a click neither of them heard, but they both certainly heard Hunk's voice saying, " _Hey, Lance, what's up?_ "

They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

For a terrifying moment, Lance thought the video com had come on, but given that there wasn't any horrified shrieking coming from either Hunk or Pidge, over in the Green Lion, he had the split second thought that Keith had probably just knocked the lion radio coms on.

"Ah," Lance said, eloquently. "No-nothing much bud, what's up with you?"

Lance and Keith both remained frozen as Lance spoke. Keith's face had gone so red it looked like it could catch fire.

Hunk hummed. " _Nothing much either. Did you need something, buddy?_ "

As Hunk spoke, Keith began to tremble. Interestingly enough though, his cock throbbed, still hard in Lance's hand. This sparked a terrible, awful, _incredible_ idea in Lance's head.

With a grin that probably bordered on shit-eating, Lance gave Keith's dick a quick squeeze as he said, "Can't I check in with my best bud in the whole world just to hear his voice?"

Keith clenched his jaw and the red on his face spread to his ears and down to the neckline of the paladin suit. A small sound escaped him, but was covered up by Lance speaking.

Hunk laughed. " _Sure you can, Lance, but usually there's a particular reason_."

Lance pulled on Keith's dick and laughed as well to cover the high pitched sound that came from Keith's throat, despite him clenching his jaw shut.

"OK, you caught me, I accidently knocked the radio coms on," Lance said with a dramatic sigh, watching eagerly as Keith's eyes screwed shut as he continued to ever so slowly pump Keith's cock.

Hunk laughed louder. " _How did you even manage to do that?_ " he asked.

Lance leaned in over Keith more, forcing him to lean back further and put his other hand down to support himself. This freed up Lance's other hand, which he promptly used to cover Keith's mouth. Keith stared up at Lance, desperation written clearly on his face.

"Still not quite used to the Red Lion, I guess," Lance offered.

Hunk snorted. " _Pretty sure the lions are built the same, Lance._ "

"Nope, not true, Blue's pretty different to Red," Lance said.

He pushed down harder on Keith's mouth as he pressed his thumb to the underside of the head of Keith's dick. Keith shuddered and scrunched his eyes shut. Lance let go of Keith's cock momentarily as a silent punishment, and Keith's eyes snapped back open.

Hunk hummed in thought. " _They can't be_ that _different. Hey, is Keith there, he can tell us if the Black Lion is different from Red!_ "

Lance let an absolutely _wicked_ grin curl on his lips. "Keith's in the back. He's not talking to me right now."

Keith looked on the verge of sobbing as Lance restarted his pumping, at a slightly quicker pace.

" ** _Lance_** ," Hunk admonished.

"It's _fine_ ," Lance said. "He's just cooling off because he knows I'm right. We're all good, really."

Hunk sighed, but didn't try to argue. " _Alright, if you say so._ "

Keith was shaking fairly badly now, so Lance decided enough was probably enough.

"Hey, I'll leave you alone now, man, we'll speak planet-side, yeah?"

" _Yeah_ ," Hunk agreed. " _See you, Lance!_ "

Lance stilled the hand in Keith's pants, and peeled the hand from Keith's mouth so he could brush Keith's hand to the side a little and reach the radio control. Staring into Keith's eyes, he flicked it off deliberately. As it clicked off, Keith suddenly melted, letting out a tortured sound.

Lance cupped his cheek and stroked under his eye with his thumb. "I'm sorry, was that too mean?"

Keith swallowed and shook his head. "No," he croaked. "Ju-just a lot. Intense. I-I didn't expect it."

Lance leaned in and kissed Keith deeply and tenderly. Keith relaxed even more, letting out little whimpers and breathy moans as Lance squeezed and pulled at his weeping cock.

"OK," Lance whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, but remained close enough for their lips to brush. "I really will blow you now."

" _Fuck_ , please, yes," Keith said weakly. "I-I won't last long, too much teasing--"

Lance chuffed as he sank to his knees and pulled Keith's pants and underwear down enough to reveal Keith's cock. It was leaking so much precum, and had turned a very nice red.

"I'll take it as a compliment, babe," he said, with a wink, before leaning forward to lick it from base to tip.

Keith gasped and moaned loudly, putting a hand on Lance's head to tangle his fingers in his hair.

Lance looked up from under his lashes as he swirled his tongue around the head of Keith's dick, before dragging his tongue over the slit.

Keith choked and cried out. "Ah, fuck, _Lance, please!_ "

Slowly, Lance sucked Keith's cock into his mouth, watching Keith's expression change as he did. Keith's mouth was hanging open, eyebrows bunched up, and eyes shining. Little noises escaped him as his hips twitched under Lance's hands.

Lance hummed and used his hand to guide Keith into a gentle rocking motion, so his dick slid further in Lance's mouth.

" _La-Lance_ ," Keith stuttered, voice cracking. " _Hngh, oh fuck, **baby**_."

Huh, that was not a thing Lance expected to like as much as he did. Which was a lot.

He moaned and bobbed his head further down, sucking a little harder.

" _Oooooo_ , you like that?" Keith said, voice breathy and high. " _Baby_?"

Lance slowly pulled off Keith's dick, sucking hard as he did and revelling in Keith's moan that bordered on a sob.

"I'll be honest," Lance said casually, though a little out of breath. "I like anything you do when I've got your dick in my mouth."

Keith let out a startled laugh. "God, you pervert," he said, but his tone and grin were teasing.

Lance winked. "And you like me anyway. Again, I win."

Keith snorted, but any sarcastic reply was cut off by Lance giving his dick a firm tug.

Keith gasped and tugged on Lance's head. " _Baby_ , c'mon, don't tease me, _please_."

Preening a little under Keith's hot gaze, Lance kissed the side of Keith's dick, open-mouthed and extremely wet.

"Lance, _fuck_ , please Baby," Keith whined, stroking Lance's head. "I want it, I want it so _bad_."

And there went Lance's thirsty little heart. He'd give Keith anything in the whole world, as long as he used that whiny, breathy voice.

With a hum he pulled Keith's cock back into his mouth and started bobbing his head. The noises his mouth made were obscenely loud, and Lance was almost embarrassed, but not really, because Keith was groaning and praising him, and whelp, looked like that was a kink they shared.

"Fuck, Lance, you're so good, so perfect," Keith said, starting to rock his hips again. "Your mouth feels so good, please, make me cum, _I wanna cum_."

Lance started twisting his hand around the base of Keith's cock, in time with his sucking, and looked up to meet Keith's gaze.

Keith almost seemed to be drooling as he watched Lance suck him off, eyes screwing shut so he looked like he was squinting at Lance. His hand reached the back of Lance's skull and held him, pushing lightly when he sucked down, but letting go when he pulled back up.

" _Please_ ," Keith sobbed when Lance sucked hard around the head of Keith's dick. " _Oh **God**_ , Lance, _please_! I've been good, let me cum, _please_ let me cum!"

 _Holy shit_ , wow, OK, that was thing Lance was definitely going to explore in the near future. If there wasn't a mission, it'd be the immediate future, but hey, they had a job to do. Definitely that night though. _Definitely_.

Keith started babbling when Lance took his cock all the way in, taking his hand away from the base. Words that sound a lot like his name, and _please_ and _God_ and **_fuck_** spilled out.

Lance bobbed his head a little, just enough to let him breath around Keith's cock at the back of his throat. The noises from Keith's mouth stopped sounding like words and simply became wordless cries. His hips started rocking a little more forcefully, and in an effort not to choke him, Lance pushed Keith's hips against the console, admittedly a little harshly.

Suddenly Keith yelled--outright _yelled_!--and started scrabbling at Lance's head, shaking under his hands, and cumming in his mouth.

Lance bobbed his head a few more times to let Keith ride out his orgasm, basking in Keith's cracking moans and whimpering cries. After Keith's shaking began to subside, Lance started to pull away, presuming Keith to be sensitive. However, Keith made a small cry of protest and grabbed Lance's head to hold him still.

Lance looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Lemme-lemme just--" Keith huffed, and ground his hips against Lance's face, cock still half hard on Lance's tongue.

His cock dribbled out a bit more, then Keith pushed Lance's head away, letting his softening dick go.

Lance watched in awe as Keith flopped back over the control console, completely boneless. He swallowed the last of Keith's cum, and wiped his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Wow," he said softly.

Keith let out a little huff of laughter. "Yeah," he said, voice breathy and light.

Lance pushed himself off his aching knees and onto his feet so he could lean over Keith and see his face properly.

With a grin, he asked, "So that was good?"

Keith grinned cheekily. "The best goddamn thing I have ever experienced."

Lance laughed and kissed him. Keith cupped his cheek gently and kissed back, humming as their lips moved together.

"That was really hot," Lance murmured against Keith's lips. "Like, the single hottest thing to ever exist."

Keith flushed brightly, and pushed Lance's face away. "Shuddup. I can't believe I said all that, Jesus."

Lance grinned and grabbed Keith's hand, pulling him upright. "No denying it now, babe." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You can tell me more about how _good_ you've been later tonight."

Keith whined and pushed Lance's face again. "Oh my God, _shut up_!"

Lance snickered and backed into the pilot's chair, once more putting his hands on Red's controls. Keith stood awkwardly for a moment, then sighed when Lance wiggled his eyebrows again.

After tucking himself away and setting his suit to rights, he sat back in Lance's lap, sitting sideways with an arm draped around Lance's shoulders.

"You're the worst," Keith murmured against Lance's ear, but his voice lacked any heat. He kissed Lance's ear and added, "Tell anyone what I said, and I'll kill you."

Lance snorted. "Don't worry. Those words are for my ears, and mine alone." He gave Keith a sharp grin. "I'm not prepared to share _any_ part of you with _anyone_."

Keith whined and pressed his flushing face into Lance's neck, which only made Lance laugh, which in turn made Keith punch his arm "for being a terrible, awful, nightmarish tease!"

* * *

Down on the planet they were meant to be scouting, Lance and Keith met up with Hunk and Pidge, who both seemed to relax when they saw the other two smiling.

"I see you got over whatever stick was up your ass," Pidge said. "Thank fuck."

Lance snorted. "Gee, thanks you gremlin. By the way, I'm telling Space Dad you swore."

"Fuck you."

Hunk snorted. "I'm just glad you guys didn't end up killing each other. You do look a lot more relaxed, Lance."

Lance scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Guess talking it out with Team Leader helped." He shot Keith a cheeky grin, who merely huffed and looked away.

Hunk thumped his friend on the back with a smile. "At least it didn't come to blows or anything."

Lance choked on his spit, and when Hunk asked what he'd said, he brushed it off by saying he'd breathed wrong.

Before they split off to do their own things, Lance sent Keith a meaningful look. A look he hoped translated to "don't do anything stupid, asshole, I care about you and want to get back to sucking your dick tonight, so don't get yourself killed or stuck in a healing pod for a week." He wasn't sure the whole message got across, but Keith nodded and smiled softly at him before running off to go do cool shit.

As Lance turned away to fulfill his own part of the mission, he let himself smile and think that maybe he didn't always ruin the good things in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it.  
> Find me on tumblr [d4s-scribbles](http://d4s-scribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
